Melhor Impossível
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Jensen andava muito estressado e mal-humorado, então seus amigos resolveram lhe pagar uma noite com o mais requisitado garoto de programa da cidade. Presente de Aniversário para Galatea Glax. SLASH. Conteúdo Adulto.


**Melhor Impossível**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax_

—

**Fandom:** Real Person.

**Disclaimer:** É tudo invenção da minha cabeça.

**Sinopse:** Jensen andava muito estressado e mal-humorado, então seus amigos resolveram lhe pagar uma noite com o mais requisitado garoto de programa da cidade.

**Beta: **Galatea Glax.

**Casal:**** J**ared/**J**ensen — J2, Padackles.

**Avisos:** Eu cansei de colocar todos aqueles avisos especiais. Tudo o que você precisa saber é que o conteúdo é **adulto**, há relacionamento _sexual_ entre dois **homens**, e um deles é garoto de programa.

—

**NOTA:** Essa fanfic era para ser um plágio descarado de **Morning After Dark**, escrita pela Galatea Glax — mas não qualquer plágio, já que a Galatea me deu **PERMISSÃO** para plagiar. CHUPEM ESSA! Tenho permissão pra plagiar a fanfic _full of HOTNESS_ dela! HAHA! — Enfim, eu disse "era", porque meu subconsciente mudou a coisa toda e acabou que não ficou muito igual a fanfic dela não... Mas pelo menos o Jared ainda é garoto de programa aqui, também? Putz, sou um fracasso tentando plagiar os outros! /facepalm.

A segunda nota, e não menos importante, é que **Melhor Impossível** é um presente de aniversário para a GALATEA! 8D Isso aê, garota, você me deu Morning de presente e eu estou aqui te dando Melhor Impossível de presente também. Gostaria de poder te contratar um Jared, mas já que não tem essa opção, vale fic, né? :3 Feliz aniversário! Love ya! S2

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

**

Jensen Ackles virou-se na cama, ficando de frente para o teto. Seu coração estava acelerado e todo seu corpo suado, dolorido em lugares que ele nem sabia que existia. Seu rosto estava pegando fogo, mas agora não era apenas de constrangimento e sim de calor. Um calor louco que ele estava sentindo queimar todo seu corpo, por dentro e por fora e _por ele._ Nunca, em toda sua vida, se imaginou numa situação dessas. Entretanto, estava cansado demais para se importar com os poréns agora.

Porque aquele tinha sido o melhor sexo de sua vida.

E, sim, ele corava pensando que tinha sido com um profissional, mas aquele não era _qualquer _profissional. Era um dos mais requisitados daquela cidade; que sabia o quê, onde e _como_ fazia; que tinha total controle da situação e um corpo que era um perfeito parque de diversões erótico.

Mas não era apenas isso.

O homem ao seu lado se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e encarou Jensen de perto. Ele tinha um sorriso sacana nos lábios como se soubesse exatamente o que Jensen estava pensando. E o loiro corou diante do olhar.

Aquele homem era um monstro na cama e, surpreendentemente, Jensen não via à hora de repetir o que havia acontecido naquele quarto, várias outras vezes.

—**J2**—

Jensen Ackles não tinha muitas expectativas em sua vida. Quando era mais jovem, ele tinha vários sonhos impossíveis: como aquele de se tornar um ator e fazer sucesso em Hollywood, ou até mesmo formar uma banda com seus amigos e fazer sucesso cantando pelo mundo afora.

No final das contas ele não acabou fazendo nem um, nem o outro. Anos após ter saído do colegial, ele tinha se mudado para Los Angeles e começado um negócio próprio. Abriu uma livraria junto com sua sócia e amiga, Danneel Harris. Não era o que seu eu de nove ou dezesseis anos tinha em mente, mas ele estava feliz. Ele gostava de livros, gostava de ser seu próprio chefe e gostava daquela cidade. Ele estava ótimo.

_Melhor impossível._

Não era o que seus amigos lhe diriam, se perguntassem a eles, mas a opinião de seus amigos nunca importou muito a Jensen quando o assunto era sua vida particular. Não a opinião de _Danneel,_ pelo menos, que fugiu de casa quando era jovem e rodou os Estados Unidos fazendo coisas doidas que dariam um filme, segundo ela própria. E que agora estava noiva de Riley Smith e prestes a se casar em uma Igreja com um vestido branco, ao velho estilo tradicional.

Ou até mesmo a opinião de Christian Kane, seu amigo de infância que realmente formou uma banda e estava vivendo o sonho de Jensen junto com Jason Manns e Steve Carlson. Ou de Tom Welling, seu amigo de colegial que virou um ator e o próprio _Superman,_ pelo amor de Deus!

Jensen estava feliz por todos eles, mas preferia que não se metessem em sua vida pessoal.

— Você podia tirar um dia de folga. — Danneel comentou. Ela estava sentada no sofá da livraria lendo uma revista. Não havia muito movimento naquele dia, que seguia bem calmo. Jensen, que estava organizando alguns livros na prateleira, se virou para ela.

— Hã?

— As coisas estão tranquilas hoje, sem todo aquele movimento doido. Então eu posso cuidar de tudo sozinha enquanto você tira um dia de folga e vai dar uma volta. — Ela não tirou os olhos da revista — que, Jensen notou, era sobre vestidos de noiva — enquanto dizia aquilo a ele.

— Não, mas obrigado. — Jensen respondeu, colocando na prateleira um dos livros da série Harry Potter. Danneel finalmente deixou a revista de lado e o encarou.

Ela não parecia muito feliz.

— Jen-_sen!_ Há quanto tempo você não tira um dia de folga? Não sai com os amigos e faz algo divertido? Você anda todo estressado ultimamente e ninguém mais te suporta. Pronto, _falei!_

Jensen arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e deixou os livros de lado.

— Como é?

— Nós, seus amigos, decidimos que você precisa sair e fazer algo louco!

— Eu faço coisas loucas! — Jensen retrucou, ofendido. Danneel arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, duvidosa.

— Me diz a última coisa louca que você fez esse mês. Ou, sabe? Nos últimos _dez anos._

Jensen tentou se lembrar das coisas loucas que havia feito desde que chegara a Los Angeles, ou até mesmo na época em que morava no Texas com seus pais, mas de repente sua mente havia dado um branco. Sua rotina era trabalho e casa e casa e trabalho, seus amigos sempre o convidavam para sair, mas Jensen recusava todos os convites quase sempre. Ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que saiu apenas para se divertir.

Mordeu o lábio inferior e observou a amiga. Ela já não sorria mais com triunfo por Jensen não se lembrar da última vez que dera umas boas risadas — e não por causa de alguma série de comédia na televisão —, ela parecia estar com um pouco de pena e isso só fez com que Jensen se sentisse ainda pior.

— Jen... — Ela começou a falar, vindo com a mão em direção ao seu ombro num daqueles toques de piedade que Jensen não queria sentir naquele momento.

— Eu estou bem, tá legal? Só porque eu não saio pra encher a cara, não quer dizer que sou infeliz. Dá um tempo, Dan!

— Ok! — Ela disse, cruzando os braços e parecendo ligeiramente impaciente. — Quando foi a última vez que você transou? — Ela perguntou tão diretamente que Jensen engasgou com a própria saliva.

— Quê? Não é da sua conta!

— Porque todo esse mau humor só pode significar uma coisa, Ackles: Falta. De. _Sexo._ E o seu mau humor afeta todos os seus amigos, porque você desconta na gente.

Jensen tinha os olhos arregalados de susto e ele sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente quando alguém que estava observando alguns livros, ali perto, observou os dois com curiosidade. Ele pegou a ruiva pelo braço, para mais perto.

— Dan, abaixa a voz! — Ele pediu, num sussurro. Danneel se desvencilhou e o ignorou totalmente.

— Jensen, eu estou falando. Se você não fizer algo doido nessa mesma semana, aliviar esse estresse, eu e os seus amigos que só querem seu bem, teremos que tomar medidas drásticas!

Jensen não queria pensar no que Danneel e mais seus _amigos _poderiam fazer de tão drástico assim, mas ele estava sem paciência — e indignado pela falta de opção de escolha sobre sua própria vida pessoal — para se importar com isso. O que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer não era da conta deles e Jensen estava muito bem do jeito que estava, obrigado.

— Tem um cliente esperando. Vai atender. — Ele disse, em tom mais sério. Danneel ainda pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, quando Jensen deu as costas para ela e foi para o andar de cima verificar o estoque. Quando ele sumiu do seu campo de visão, Danneel puxou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Christian Kane.

Ele não demorou a atender:

— Olá, gata.

— Chris. — Danneel o cortou, ignorando a voz de safado de Christian. — Lembra do plano B?

— Ô se lembro!

— Entra em prática na noite de domingo.

— Eu disse que o Plano B era mais eficiente do que o A, que era tentar enfiar juízo na cabeça dele. Ou, você sabe, tirar um pouco do juízo. Mas ninguém me ouviu!

Danneel revirou os olhos.

— Está com o cartão dele?

— Estou sim. Meus contatos dizem que ele é um dos melhores, se não o melhor. E pelo preço, não duvido nada.

Danneel sorriu mais ainda, quase maquiavelicamente. Do andar de baixo, ela avistou Jensen lá em cima organizando os livros de Stephen King.

— Só sei que segunda-feira Jensen vai estar nos agradecendo de _joelhos._

—**J2**—

Era uma bela e agradável noite de domingo.

Jensen já tinha tomado um banho, feito algo para comer e lavado a louça. Icarus, seu cachorro, já estava dormindo e Jensen não tinha mais nada para fazer. A não ser, é claro, assistir a reprise de _Everybody Loves Raymond_ na televisão. Sentado em seu confortável sofá, assistindo ao episódio, Jensen teve um momento para pensar a respeito do que Danneel havia lhe dito aquele dia.

Ele entendia que a amiga só estava querendo ajudar, mas ele estava muito bem. Não precisava de um relacionamento sério, aliás, nem tinha cabeça para se dedicar a outra pessoa no momento. E Jensen não era o tipo de cara que saía por aí dormindo com qualquer um, então ele estava muito bem com sua própria mão.

Franziu a testa quando tal pensamento triste circulou sua mente.

Ignorou-o.

Jensen gostava daquela solidão, além do mais não era nem solidão porque ele tinha amigos e sua família por perto. Não precisava de sexo para se sentir bem consigo mesmo.

Ficou um bom tempo ali assistindo a televisão e rindo de algumas cenas, quando tocaram a campainha. Ele olhou no relógio — já era tarde da noite. Perguntou-se quem poderia estar lhe visitando a essa hora. Colocou a televisão no mudo e se levantou do sofá. Jensen estava usando um moletom escuro e uma camiseta cinza velha e confortável. Seus pés estavam descalços e seu cabelo um pouco molhado pelo banho de algum tempo atrás.

Ele olhou pelo olho mágico da porta.

Não conseguiu visualizar muito bem a pessoa do outro lado, só viu que era um homem e alguém muito alto. Franziu o cenho e abriu uma fresta da porta. O homem alto e moreno o observou e sorriu.

Jensen abriu mais a porta.

— Sim? — Ele perguntou rapidamente, dando uma olhada no rapaz. Era incrivelmente alto — e olha que Jensen não era lá muito baixo —, usando roupas que pareciam ter custado muito. Seu cabelo castanho estava levemente bagunçado no que deveria ser um estilo. Seus olhos eram de uma cor que Jensen não conseguia decifrar pela pouca claridade, mas eram claros. O sorriso era bonito e ele tinha covinhas.

Era um homem jovem e extremamente bonito.

Não que Jensen fosse do tipo de achar homens atraentes por aí, mas aquele ali era. Por baixo da camiseta, Jensen apostava que o rapaz tinha um corpo musculoso na medida certa e sem exageros. Além do rosto bonito, ele tinha um _corpo_ bonito também.

Jensen corou quando percebeu que estava encarando.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo?

O rapaz franziu a testa de leve, mas o sorriso não fugiu dos seus lábios.

— Meu carro quebrou. — Ele disse. — Eu não estou com meu celular. Será que poderia usar seu telefone para pedir ajuda?

Ele tinha uma voz agradável de ouvir, grave e máscula.

Jensen corou mais um pouco, abriu a porta e deu passagem ao estranho.

— Claro... Ahm, o telefone está ali.

O homem entrou e agradeceu, indo até o telefone e comentando que o vizinho de Jensen tinha batido a porta na cara dele — e nisso ele sorriu e agradeceu Jensen por ele não ter tido aquela mesma reação.

— Acho que é difícil confiar nos outros hoje em dia, né? — Ele comentou. Jensen apenas sorriu sem graça, em concordância. O homem pegou o telefone e discou alguns números. Ele começou a falar com alguém após alguns segundos de espera. Jensen não ficou reparando muito na conversa, mas após um tempo o homem desligou e se voltou para ele, sorrindo.

— Obrigado. Eles vão demorar um pouco pra chegar. — Ele passou a mão pela nuca, ainda observando Jensen. Jensen, que não estava com sono, resolveu dizer:

— Se quiser esperar aqui, tudo bem.

— Nossa, valeu mesmo, cara! — O rapaz disse, parecendo aliviado. — É um pouco esquisito ficar parado lá fora no escuro sozinho. É capaz de alguém chamar a polícia.

Jensen, sem saber muito bem o que dizer, só concordou com um aceno de cabeça e sorriu o mesmo sorriso curto e tímido de antes. Céus, ele era horrível quando o assunto era se comunicar com pessoas novas. Nunca sabia muito bem o que falar e sempre ficava quieto, ou dizia coisas idiotas, o que só fazia com que as pessoas pensassem que ele era um tipo de arrogante ou um estúpido. Mas o rapaz não parecia ter notado o silêncio de Jensen, ou não se incomodava, porque ele observou a televisão e então sorriu todo covinhas.

— _Everybody Loves Raymond?_ Adoro essa série! — Ele disse, parecendo ligeiramente empolgado. — Mas vou admitir que tenho uma queda maior por _Friends._

— Ah, é... _Friends_ é legal. — Jensen disse, se sentindo um asno logo em seguida. Era óbvio que o homem estava tentando puxar assunto com ele, porém, Jensen tinha que dar uma de monossílabo justo naquele momento.

O homem sorriu.

— Meu nome é James. — Ele disse.

— Jensen. — Jensen se apresentou, apertando a mão estendida de James. James sorriu e Jensen se sentiu corar mais ainda. A mão dele era enorme, com dedos longos, e parecia cobrir toda a mão de Jensen. Ele fazia o loiro se sentir estranhamente delicado e pequeno. Seus olhos, inevitavelmente, não conseguiam parar de observá-lo, o que era meio constrangedor. Mas aquele homem era _tão..._ Ele sorria e Jensen tinha a estranha necessidade de sorrir também.

A mão de James ainda apertava a sua e Jensen sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha quando o polegar do moreno acariciou sua mão, sem pretensões.

— O guincho vai demorar um pouco. — James comentou, mantendo o sorriso genuíno e suave, mas seus olhos tinham outra tonalidade nada suave, era um olhar intenso. Um olhar intenso que fazia Jensen se sentir nu, de repente o loiro se perguntou se havia sido uma boa ideia abrir a porta para aquele homem desconhecido.

Ele olhou para outra direção, caminhando até a geladeira. Mas ainda assim podia sentir o olhar do rapaz o acompanhar.

Isso o fazia se sentir quente.

— Você quer uma cerveja? Ou... Água... Ou...

— Uma cerveja seria ótimo. — James disse. Jensen pegou duas garrafas pequenas — uma ele abriu para si próprio e deixou em cima da mesa. A outra ele entregou a James. O moreno se aproximou e pegou a garrafa, roçando de leve seus dedos nos dedos de Jensen. O loiro engoliu em seco, se sentindo quente e _estranho._ Ele tomou um bom gole da sua cerveja ainda sentindo o olhar de James sobre si.

Quando terminou, passou a língua pelos lábios num ato inconsciente. James o observou e sorriu pouco antes de tomar a própria cerveja, e a garganta de Jensen secou quando ele observou a garganta de _James _trabalhar.

Então talvez fosse uma boa hora para dizer que Jensen não era totalmente heterossexual. Ele havia tido algumas experiências no colegial, casos que não duraram muito, eram apenas experimentação. Costumava namorar mulheres e depois de um tempo passou a não namorar nada e nem ninguém, já que nem com mulheres ele andava saindo. Mas fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia isso — essa atração repentina e _forte_ — por outro homem que não fosse uma celebridade inalcançável.

— Certo. — James disse de repente, deixando a cerveja de lado. — Eu poderia construir todo um clima e depois te passar uma cantada barata, sobre o guincho ainda não ter chegado e que nós deveríamos fazer algo pra passar o tempo...

Ele se levantou e caminhou até perto de Jensen. Jensen tinha franzido a testa e colocado a cerveja de lado, encarando o homem a sua frente sem entender nada e sentindo um certo desespero tomar conta dele.

— Mas isso tomaria muito tempo. O lance é que... — Ele encurralou Jensen, de uma maneira que havia James à sua frente e o balcão logo atrás.

— O quê? Mas... _Quê?_ — Jensen balbuciou, confuso.

— Eu sou um presente dos seus amigos. — Ele chegou o mais perto que podia, colocando as duas mãos de cada lado do corpo de Jensen e o encarando bem de perto, com aquele mesmo olhar intenso.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Ele tentou escutar o que James estava falando e entender tudo aquilo, mas seu cérebro estava tendo dificuldades em encontrar sentido nas palavras do moreno. Como assim um presente de seus amigos? Do que diabos esse cara estava falando?

— Cara, se afasta. Olha, eu não sei... — Jensen tentou dizer e tentou se afastar, mas o corpo de James o impediu de ir a qualquer lugar.

— Seus amigos me contrataram. Jason, Christian, Steve... Danneel. Eles me disseram que você seria difícil, mas... — James sorriu de lado e dessa vez não só seu olhar como seu sorriso era sacana também, nada do sorriso inocente de minutos atrás. A garganta de Jensen secou quando seu cérebro superou o pânico e realmente absorveu as palavras de James. Ele era um garoto de programa.

James era um garoto de programa.

"_Jensen, eu estou falando. Se você não fizer algo doido nessa mesma semana, aliviar esse estresse, eu e os seus amigos que só querem seu bem, teremos que tomar medidas drásticas!"_

James era um garoto de programa. Garoto. De. Programa.

"_Teremos que tomar medidas drásticas!"_

Oh, meu _Deus!_

"_Medidas drásticas!"_

A voz de Danneel Harris, aquela filha de uma puta da sua amiga, ecoou dentro da cabeça de Jensen como um disco riscado num aposento grande e vazio. Seus amigos tinham pagado uma noite com um garoto de programa para Jensen. _Um_ _garoto de programa!_

James franziu a testa um instante, um pouco preocupado com o silêncio de Jensen.

— Cara, tudo bem?

— Eu vou matar aqueles filhos da puta! — Jensen gritou de repente, sentindo seu rosto vermelho de raiva e de vergonha e um constrangimento sem tamanhos tomar conta dele. O que... O que seus amigos pensavam dele? Achavam que Jensen não tinha a capacidade de arrumar alguém para passar uma noite? E o que... O que _James _deveria pensar dele? Deus do céu, James deveria achar Jensen um _patético!_ — Olha, eu não sei o que eles te disseram, mas eu... Eu não... Eu não vou pagar por sexo e... Isso... Isso não...!

Ele não sabia nem o que estava fazendo ou dizendo. Qualquer pensamento de última hora que pudesse percorrer sua mente, sobre Jensen acabar ofendendo James com aquelas palavras, se evaporaram quando o moreno deu uma risada alta e gostosa e... _Droga,_ Jensen estava se sentindo quente de novo e não era só de raiva ou vergonha.

Ele ia _matar_ seus amigos! Cortá-los em pedacinhos e jogar tudo no mar!

Ele deveria parar de assistir Dexter também.

— Tecnicamente, Jensen... — James disse de repente, cheio de uma malícia que Jensen nunca antes vira direcionada a ele. Pelo menos não que ele tenha notado. — _Você _não está pagando por nada.

— Mas, não... Eu não...

— Por que você não relaxa, huh? Só relaxa. — As mãos de dedos longos se encaminharam para a cintura de Jensen e o loiro sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando as mesmas mãos escorregaram por dentro da sua camiseta. — Seus amigos se preocupam com você. Eles querem que você se divirta um pouco. E, vou te dizer, eles gastaram uma boa grana nisso. Não é qualquer um que pode me bancar.

Jensen não sabia nem o que James estava dizendo direito; o moreno o devorava com os olhos e a voz dele era puro sexo, sensual, gostosa. James poderia estar falando que o céu era azul e que a economia do país não andava lá essas coisas e, ainda assim, Jensen acharia a coisa mais excitante do universo. E ninguém poderia culpá-lo, fazia tempos que ele não transava com ninguém e Jensen sentia falta do calor, do sentimento, do corpo; da proximidade e do contato. Sentia falta daquilo. E James era...

_Atraente __pra caralho!_

— Vou dizer algo que pode não parecer muito profissional da minha parte, Jensen. — Dessa vez James aproximou seus lábios da orelha de Jensen, sua respiração batendo de leve contra a pele do loiro. Jensen se arrepiou mais ainda e fechou os olhos, sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou dizer. Só... Deixando acontecer.

Ninguém poderia culpá-lo por isso. Afinal, por mais vergonhoso e patético e desesperado que pudesse parecer esse seu pensamento, era o_ trabalho _de James e não havia mal em Jensen querer isso, não é? Querer transar com aquele homem. Não era errado, era?

Porra, Jensen ia _matar_ seus amigos!

— Eu nunca quis tanto fazer sexo com um cliente antes, como quero fazer com você nesse instante. — James sussurrou e Jensen sentiu sua garganta secar — ele tinha certeza, também, que havia deixado escapar um som constrangedor que se parecia muito com um gemido.

Mais certeza ainda foi que ele fez um movimento desajeitado que derrubou uma jarra, que estava sobre o balcão, no chão. O barulho do objeto caindo assustou Jensen e distraiu James, e Jensen aproveitou esse momento de distração do moreno para sair de perto dele já balbuciando palavras sem sentido:

— Olha, isso... Isso está tudo _errado._ Você é um garoto de programa! — Jensen exclamou, sentindo que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. James tornou a encará-lo. — Com todo o respeito. Eu só... Isso...

James revirou os olhos.

— _Jensen. _— Ele disse firme, antes que Jensen pudesse continuar com seu discurso sem sentido. — Se eu fosse só um cara que pediu pra usar o seu telefone porque meu carro quebrou, você dormiria comigo?

Jensen pensou por alguns segundos. James era mesmo muito gostoso, mas Jensen tinha um certo bloqueio: ele não conseguia dormir com pessoas que ele não conhecia direito. James pareceu ter notado isso só pela expressão no rosto de Jensen, porque ele sorriu de leve e revirou os olhos outra vez.

— OK. Se estivéssemos saindo há algumas semanas. Você dormiria comigo?

— É, mas...

— Ótimo. — James o cortou e cruzou a cozinha e segurou o rosto de Jensen com aquelas mãos gigantescas dele e o beijou. Jensen gemeu algo constrangedor novamente e sentiu suas pernas amolecerem. Ele segurou os ombros do moreno com a intenção de _afastá-lo,_ mas então suas mãos notaram que James era todo firme e forte, melhor para _tocar _do que só olhar.

Daí James aproveitou esse seu momento de distração para aprofundar o beijo e enfiar a língua dentro da sua boca. E Jensen deveria estar mesmo sentindo falta de sexo, porque seu jeans ficou todo justo só com um mero _beijo._

James o empurrou em direção ao balcão da cozinha, beijando-o lenta e intensamente. Seus dedos tocaram o cabelo e a nuca de Jensen, fazendo um carinho que mandou arrepios pela espinha do loiro. A outra mão de James desceu agilmente até sua cintura e o trouxe para perto. Aproximando os quadris dos dois, a mão do moreno então apertou seu traseiro com vontade. Jensen quase pulou de susto por isso, mas James apenas riu — ainda meio que o beijando — e aprofundou mais ainda o beijo.

Após alguns segundos, o cérebro de Jensen derreteu e ele se esqueceu que deveria estar _afastando_ James.

— Viu? — James sussurrou, encostando seus lábios na bochecha de um Jensen com os olhos fechados. — Era só relaxar. Se quiser parar agora, tudo bem, Jensen.

Jensen abriu os olhos e encarou o rapaz, o _garoto de programa,_ que o olhava de volta com a mesma intensidade de antes. James tornou a tocar seu rosto com os dedos, contornando de leve o lábio inferior de Jensen com o indicador.

— Mas isso me deixaria muito decepcionado. Porque eu acho que você quer isto... — Ele continuou a provocar e, para dar ênfase a sua argumentação, roçou a coxa nas partes íntimas e _traíras_ de Jensen, que estavam bem excitadas com a situação toda. O rosto de Jensen corou vermelho tomate. — Tanto quanto eu.

Ele observou Jensen, então. E Jensen o olhou de volta. Era como se ele estivesse esperando que Jensen tivesse uma reação negativa e realmente parasse tudo, mas quando o loiro não fez nada além de morder o lábio inferior em sinal de constrangimento e expectativa, James sorriu apreciando a cena e segurou a dobra da sua camiseta.

— Jensen. — Ele disse pensativo, testando o nome na ponta da língua, tocando a pele de Jensen por baixo da camiseta cinza. — Gosto do seu nome. É diferente.

Jensen não sabia muito bem o que responder quanto àquilo.

— Err... Gosto do seu também. — Ele comentou. James sorriu levemente e aproximou a boca da orelha de Jensen, mordiscando o lóbulo. Ele sussurrou, de maneira quase perigosa:

— Gosta, é? Então vou me empenhar muito para te ouvir _gritando_ meu nome. — Jensen abriu a boca, mas não comentou nada. Em vez disso, ele corou mais ainda. E se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ficar sem graça. James riu de leve, retirando a camiseta de Jensen e a jogando ali ao lado. — Sabia que não era só seu rosto que corava desse jeito. — Ele comentou, beijando Jensen na boca sem dar tempo do loiro fazer qualquer comentário.

Ele estava vermelho da cabeça aos pés, tinha certeza.

— Você já fez isso antes? — James perguntou pouco tempo depois. Jensen demorou para entender a pergunta, distraído demais com as mãos de James em seu corpo.

— Isso...? Eu... — Dependia do que eles iriam fazer. James pareceu compreender a falta de palavras do loiro, porque apenas perguntou onde ficava o quarto. _"Não que a ideia de foder você contra esse balcão não seja interessante, mas acho que na cama é mais confortável", _ele dissera daquele jeito safado e divertido que tinha Jensen todo sem graça outra vez.

O loiro apontou a direção em que ficava o quarto e, sem parar de beijá-lo, James o guiou até lá. Quando pararam em frente à porta, o moreno arrancou a camiseta do corpo e a deixou cair no chão. Jensen sentiu sua respiração falhar quando bateu os olhos _naquele _monumento, digo, _corpo._ Ele engoliu em seco e beijou James com mais empenho ainda, correndo suas mãos pelo peitoral forte e sentindo a estranha necessidade de lamber aqueles músculos.

James o empurrou contra a porta do quarto, então caiu de joelhos a sua frente e puxou o moletom de Jensen. Se o loiro pensou em corar feito um tomate quando James arrancou sua _boxer_ e deixou Jensen nu diante dos seus olhos, essa ideia se perdeu quando ele realmente observou James ali de joelhos no chão em frente a ele.

A visão era perfeita.

James beijou levemente o osso no seu quadril enquanto pegava algo no bolso do jeans. Ele tinha aquele mesmo sorriso sacana, safado, como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo, como se estivesse pensando nas coisas que iria fazer com Jensen e _como_ iria fazer.

Jensen não via a hora de descobrir.

James abriu uma camisinha com os dentes e cobriu a ereção do loiro com ela, e Jensen estremeceu da cabeça aos pés com o contato. Ele sentiu suas pernas amolecerem quando James _lambeu _sua ereção. Murmurou um _"Porra!"_ quase inaudível e gritou um _"Caralho!"_ bem alto quando James o abocanhou sem aviso prévio.

Jensen teve um segundo para pensar que fazia séculos que não recebia um _boquete._

No segundo seguinte seu cérebro havia entrado em curto circuito e ele já não pensava em mais nada que tivesse lógica.

James segurou Jensen pela cintura e o loiro sentiu a ereção escorregar pela garganta do moreno. Ele tinha os olhos abertos fixos em Jensen como se quisesse ver cada expressão no rosto do loiro.

Jensen pensou que James chupava feito um profissional. Então se sentiu um idiota por pensar isso, porque James _era_ um profissional.

Ele gozou sem conseguir dar um sinal antes e agradeceu pela camisinha, já que seria meio rude gozar na boca de um garoto de programa sem pedir antes. Rude e _excitante,_ porque Jensen apostava que James seria capaz de engolir todo seu sêmen sem dificuldade alguma, exatamente como ele havia chupado Jensen até o pau dele tocar a garganta de James.

Jensen murmurou algo incoerente que não teve tempo de fazer sentido, já que a língua do moreno já estava tomando posse da sua boca de novo. Ele segurou o rosto de Jensen com as duas mãos pouco depois de ter tirado a camisinha do loiro. Então ele continuou a beijá-lo até que os dois caíssem na cama. Jensen respirava como se tivesse corrido vários quarteirões e ele não sabia se seria capaz de ir outra vez.

James sorriu para ele, o olhando por cima, acariciando sua coxa e fazendo Jensen corar diante daquele olhar faminto. Jensen não estava acostumado com essa atenção, com nada disso.

— Você é lindo, Jensen. — Ele mordiscou o próprio lábio inferior, abaixando o rosto e beijando o que, Jensen reparou, eram suas sardas. Seus dedos brincavam com a pele do loiro e Jensen já não conseguia pensar direito, pensar com razão ou raciocínio, estava tudo embaralhado na sua mente.

Olhando James tão de perto, Jensen se perguntou — em um instante de consciência — quantos anos ele teria. James parecia ser jovem, mas não _tão_ jovem para ser chave de cadeia. Jensen se perguntou o que levava uma pessoa a escolher aquele rumo para sua vida.

— Você também. — Jensen comentou com a voz baixa, e estava falando a verdade. Tocou o rosto de James e observou a testa do moreno franzir como se ele estivesse pensando em algo sério. Por um momento a expressão maliciosa desapareceu, para aparecer momentos depois acompanhada de um sorriso enviesado. James se afastou e se ajoelhou na cama, abrindo o zíper do jeans lentamente. Jensen acompanhou os movimentos com o olhar, sem conseguir desviar sua atenção.

James tinha um corpo perfeito. O peitoral forte contrastado com a pele morena, o rosto bonito e jovial; aquelas covinhas que deixavam de ser inocente por causa do sorriso safado, o cabelo castanho bagunçado e os olhos esverdeados escuros com más intenções. A cintura mostrava o "caminho para a felicidade", e Jensen sentiu a garganta secar quando viu o volume na_ boxer_ de James, já que o rapaz havia se livrado da calça e dos sapatos, ficando apenas com a _boxer _branca.

Ele se livrou da última peça como que provocando Jensen.

Tornou a se ajoelhar na cama, quando já não vestia nada.

Desceu com a mão pelo peitoral definido até chegar perto da ereção. Jensen engoliu em seco e observou o membro do homem, sentindo a vontade doida de tomá-lo na boca ou... Ou ser fodido por ele.

James segurou a própria ereção e começou a se masturbar em movimentos lentos e precisos, fazendo um show para o loiro. Jensen sentiu o pouco ar em seus pulmões lhe faltar.

— _J-James. _— Ele gemeu, lambendo os lábios. James sorriu, como que o chamando, o convidando para ir até ele. Jensen não aguentou mais se segurar e se ajoelhou em frente a ele, substituindo a mão de James pela sua e beijando-o em seguida.

— Bolso esquerdo. — James sussurrou contra os lábios de Jensen, gemendo sem pudor enquanto o loiro o masturbava. Jensen quase perguntou do que é que James estava falando, quando percebeu que o moreno se referia ao bolso esquerdo do seu jeans. Ele alcançou o jeans com a outra mão e pegou do bolso outra camisinha. James tornou a beijá-lo enquanto Jensen tentava abrir o maldito pacote.

Porém, quando demorou tempo demais tentando abrir, James interrompeu o beijo para rir daquela maneira deliciosa e tomar a camisinha da mão de Jensen, abrindo-a com uma facilidade incrível.

Porque ele devia fazer aquilo várias vezes todo santo dia, Jensen pensou sem conseguir evitar.

A camisinha tinha outra embalagem e Jensen reparou que não serviria nele, porque James tinha a intenção de usar em _si mesmo._ Jensen observou a ereção do homem outra vez antes de sentir um certo desespero tomar conta dele.

Não importava quantas vezes ele tinha beijado garotos no colegial ou feito e recebido uma masturbaçãozinha básica, ele nunca tinha ido para _aquele_ nível. Talvez tivesse se tocado ali daquela maneira, enquanto desejava que fosse outro homem, alguém real. Mas ele nunca havia tido a oportunidade de fazer com alguém. James pareceu ler seus pensamentos, porque o segurou de leve pela cintura num sinal para Jensen se aproximar.

— Eu sou bem flexível. — Ele comentou. _"Aposto que é",_ Jensen pensou sem conseguir evitar, algo que provavelmente mostrou em sua expressão, porque James riu divertido. — Bom... _Isso_ também. Mas estou me referindo a posições. Se quiser ser o ativo, tudo bem por mim.

James fazia um carinho em sua bochecha com o polegar enquanto esperava por sua resposta. Jensen se sentiu mais quente ainda e dessa vez era de vergonha. Ele com certeza adoraria colocar James de quatro e o foder naquela cama, mas parte dele queria desesperadamente sentir James dentro de si.

Pelo seu silêncio, James começou a falar:

— Então, Jensen... Você é o tipo de tímido que, entre quatro paredes, gosta de dominar as pessoas. Mostrar seu verdadeiro eu? Um filho da puta ativo da porra? — Jensen não fez nada além de morder o lábio inferior e segurar o gemido. — Ou será que...

Ele roçou seus lábios nos lábios de Jensen. O loiro fechou os olhos, escutando aquela voz deliciosa e sentindo-a fazer coisas com ele, mexer com seu interno.

— Ou será que você quer mesmo é que alguém_ te_ domine? Te coloque de quatro nessa cama, faça você gritar, implorar para ser fodido do jeito que você gosta? Forte, fundo? Te marcando todo?

_Merda!_

Jensen já estava excitado de novo. James era mesmo bom naquilo.

— Eu... — Ele não sabia o que responder, imaginava que a resposta já fosse óbvia. Mas James continuava a observá-lo sorrindo daquela maneira, esperando uma resposta.

— Vamos lá, Jen. _Peça._

— Eu gosto... Eu quero... — Ele estava corando mais ainda, se é que isso ainda era possível. Sentiu que seu rosto e corpo derreteriam. — Eu quero ser... Fodido. — Disse com toda a dificuldade do universo. — Por você. Quero... Quero sentir você... _Por favor._

A mão em sua cintura o apertou com mais força.

— Bom menino. — James sussurrou, pouco antes de beijá-lo.

E assim, o beijando, James fez Jensen se deitar na cama. Continuou o levando a loucura com aquele beijo ao mesmo tempo em que, curiosamente, o fazia relaxar. A ansiedade e excitação cresciam de tal maneira que Jensen podia sentir o coração na garganta. Se parasse para pensar, seria até meio patético perder sua virgindade com um prostituto, mas James era diferente de alguma maneira; ele não era só um cara que vendia o corpo por dinheiro, na mente de Jensen, ele parecia ser mais do que isso. Muito mais. Jensen não se importava de ter aquela experiência com ele, até gostava, se admitisse para si mesmo.

E o pensamento de que James sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo o acalmava um pouco.

Com proteção sobre os dedos, James colocou um pouco de lubrificante e então caminhou os dedos longos até a entrada de Jensen. O loiro apertou os olhos quando sentiu o dedo brincar com o músculo naquela região sensível, seu coração saltou mais ainda no peito e James fez algo com a língua que o distraiu um pouco. O moreno escolheu esse momento para introduzir o dedo.

Jensen respirou fundo e ignorou o incômodo por ter algo em um lugar que não deveria. Ele sabia que aquela sensação iria passar e a coisa iria melhorar, já que pelo menos aquela parte ele já havia feito consigo mesmo. O dedo de James começou a explorá-lo e prepará-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com ele. Não demorou muito para Jensen se acostumar e passar a apreciar aquilo, e não demorou muito para James introduzir mais dedos também.

Em pouco tempo, seu corpo estava todo quente e Jensen estava gemendo sem a menor vergonha, pedindo para James ir logo com aquilo e o foder de uma vez, porque ele estava pronto. E James riu da sua urgência, dizendo que a pressa era inimiga da perfeição.

— Eu não dou à mínima! — Jensen retrucou, jogando os quadris na direção do punho de James.

— Você vai me agradecer mais tarde. — James comentou. Jensen sentia todo seu corpo suar. Ele não aguentava mais, _precisava _daquilo.

— Por favor. Por favor, James, eu preciso... _Por favor._

Os olhos de James escureceram e ele retirou seus dedos. Jensen continuou a protestar, sentindo falta de estar cheio, de James acertar aquele ponto dentro dele que o fazia estremecer da cabeça aos pés em um espasmo de prazer. Mas não precisou protestar muito. A voz de James estava perigosamente lenta quando ele disse:

— Quero você de quatro. Na cama. _Agora._ — Numa ordem. Jensen abriu os olhos verdes e sentiu as palavras de James irem direto para a sua ereção que precisava desesperadamente de alívio, implorava para ser tocada. Mas Jensen não faria nada a respeito, ele queria gozar sentindo James dentro de si.

Jensen o obedeceu sem protestar. Sentiu James se mover atrás dele, acariciar suas costas suadas com a mão até chegar à nádega de Jensen. O loiro segurou a respiração quando sentiu o membro de James roçar nele, o provocando, o fazendo gemer e sentir vontade de implorar mais uma vez.

— Quando eu terminar com você... — James sussurrou. Jensen o sentiu ir entrando aos poucos, fazendo sua visão embaçar e o loiro morder o lábio inferior com força para conter a dor que sentia. James era _grande!_ — Você vai estar arruinado para _qualquer_ outro homem. Nenhum vai ser bom o suficiente. Bom como eu.

Jensen não duvidava, mas mesmo assim disse:

— É mesmo? Porque até agora não está sendo grande coisa. — Com a intenção de pirraçar. James riu, divertido, e se enfiou em Jensen numa estocada só, fazendo o loiro gritar de surpresa e ver planetas. Ele agarrou a cintura do loiro, retirando-se por completo para entrar com tudo de novo. A dor ainda estava ali, mas logo James acertou algo dentro do loiro que o fez ver o paraíso e gritar mais forte, a plenos pulmões.

— O que... Você estava dizendo... Mesmo? — James perguntou, sacana, ofegante, no meio de seus movimentos. Jensen até pensou em responder, mas então James começou a fodê-lo pra valer e ele havia se esquecido completamente que o moreno fizera uma pergunta. Agarrou os lençóis da cama, jogando seu quadril de encontro ao de James, sentindo-o afundar-se dentro de si de tal maneira como nenhum homem fizera antes.

Jensen não continha os sons que escapavam da sua boca, não se importava se estava sendo escandaloso, ele sentia tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo que era difícil conter. James se debruçou sobre ele, mordendo seu ombro com força o suficiente para marcar sem machucar a pele. Ele segurava sua cintura com uma mão, ajudando Jensen a mover seu quadril, e a outra tinha ido parar na sua ereção o masturbando deliciosamente fazendo o cérebro de Jensen pifar.

Seu corpo estava quente e suado, em contato com o corpo quente e suado e bronzeado de James. E era muito, tudo aquilo. _Muito._

— James. — Ele gemeu, a voz entrecortada, os olhos fechados porque já não os conseguia manter abertos. Sua mão alcançou a de James sobre sua ereção, ajudando-o a tocá-lo do jeito que ele gostava. A outra segurava a cabeceira da cama, já que os movimentos fortes e precisos de James seriam capazes de tirá-lo do lugar se não se segurasse em algo. — _James._

— _Jared. _— James disse de repente, a boca colada em seu ombro, os movimentos se tornando imprecisos e mais necessitados. Jensen teve um segundo para ficar confuso, antes de James complementar: — Meu nome é Jared.

— Jared. — Jensen disse, testando o nome na ponta da língua. James... _Jared_ continuou a fodê-lo, e as sensações eram tantas que não demorou nada para Jensen gozar. E foi com o verdadeiro nome do garoto de programa que ele atingiu seu ápice, sentindo seu corpo amolecer de cansaço e o imenso prazer que havia sentido.

Jared continuou com suas estocadas, agarrando a cintura de Jensen e movimentando-o feito uma marionete. Também não levou muito tempo para ele preencher a camisinha com seu sêmen, quase tombando todo seu corpo no corpo de Jensen, apoiando o queixo no ombro do loiro e recuperando o fôlego.

Eles ficaram ali, assim, durante algum tempo até Jared se afastar, se livrando da camisinha e deitando-se ao lado de Jensen, parecendo exausto. Jensen respirava da mesma maneira, ainda sentindo seu coração na garganta.

— _Uau!_ — Jensen disse, algum tempo depois. Jared sorriu e o observou. Ele se apoiou em um dos cotovelos e virou-se para Jensen, observando-o de perto. Jensen continuou ali deitado, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer agora, sentindo seu rosto mais quente ainda de vergonha quando se deu conta do que havia acontecido naquele quarto.

E que ele havia _gritado. _Jesus!

Se sentindo meio desorientado, disse:

— Jared combina mais com você. É seu nome verdadeiro?

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Jared durante alguns segundos antes dele concordar com um aceno de cabeça.

— James é meu nome de trabalho. — Ele comentou mais sério. Jensen sentiu vontade de perguntar por que Jared havia lhe dito seu nome verdadeiro, se ele fazia isso com todos os seus clientes ou se o loiro era uma exceção. Mas então Jared tocou seu peitoral, aproximou-se e beijou seu ombro — a marca que ele havia feito já começava a dar sinais. Jensen sentiu seu coração ir parar na garganta outra vez, quase sair pela boca. Jared o beijou lentamente, fazendo-o se acalmar.

Eles ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, sem dizer nada. Jensen não insistiu no assunto do nome e Jared não lhe disse mais nada. Após algum tempo, exausto do jeito que estava, Jensen caiu no sono.

Quando acordou um bom tempo depois, Jared já não estava mais ali. Jensen ainda o chamou pelo nome, mas ninguém lhe respondeu. A casa estava vazia. O loiro ignorou a pontada de decepção que havia sentido, mas tentou compreender. Jared era um garoto de programa e não seu _namorado,_ ele provavelmente tinha coisas a fazer e não podia passar a noite com um cliente. Aliás, Jensen apostava que ele nem queria.

Na escuridão do quarto, Jensen acendeu a luz. A cama continuava bagunçada, mas as roupas de Jared pelo chão haviam sumido. O loiro olhou ao redor e reparou num cartão em cima do criado-mudo. Pegou-o, franzindo a testa de leve.

"_Desculpe não poder ficar por mais tempo. Espero que nos encontremos de novo, Jensen. Não estava brincando quando disse que você era o cliente que __eu mais quis foder :3 Nada profissional, eu sei, mas quem liga?_

_Beijos, Jared"._

Jensen sentiu o sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Ele tocou o ponto em que Jared havia chupado em seu ombro algumas horas atrás e pensou que sim, ele com certeza encontraria Jared de novo.

Antes, teria que agradecer seus amigos.

Depois de xingá-los, é claro.

* * *

**FIM**... _Por enquanto._

* * *

**NOTA²: **Se você chegou até aqui, pense no trabalho que eu tive escrevendo essa oneshot para todos lerem. Se não for muito incômodo, deixe um comentário dizendo se gostou e porque gostou. Eles são muito importantes pra mim.

Galatea, eu espero do fundo do meu coração que você tenha gostado da oneshot. Eu tentei te plagiar direito, mas não consegui. Porém, o que vale é a intenção, não é? :P Ao pessoal que leu, _pelo amor de Deus,_ **não** saiam plagiando os outros por aí. Plágio não é uma coisa legal, digo isso por experiência própria. Que fique claro também que eu tive **permissão** para fazer esse _remix_ de Morning After Dark! :) Por falar nisso, Melhor Impossível não acaba aí. Eu pretendo continuar essa história.

.

_É isso, já falei demais... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, Gah! E um beijo a todos! o/_


End file.
